


Tinkle

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Houdini [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lil Plot, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Burning, Butt Plugs, Catatonia, Complete control, Crying, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dark, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Filthy, Forced Feminization, Forced Peter, Forced to rape, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Golden shower, Got sad from pure filth, Hopeful Ending, Induced Vomitting, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Major Angst in second Chapter, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, PWP, Pee, Peter Under Spell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadness, Snot, Stiles Under Spell, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Dilation, Submission, Watersports, cum, cumming untouched, dp, drool, enema, hard sex, idk how, pee play, piss drinking, pseudo-bestiality, shifting, spells, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to have a name, Stiles or something. Now he does not even comprehend what a name is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He is pushed into the tub, where he lays down on the hard and warm porcelain. It is sunny outside so the tub has become warm. He is wearing rags, clothes pulled and torn, the simple yellow pendant that hangs from a thin but sturdy chain lay on his chest and looks dulled and diseased like the eye of a dead rat. It is the only thing that he usually wears, the rags merely a costume to set the play that is to come next. Nearly a dozen men are milling around, big and hairy and with big bulges in their boxers and underwear. They are present for a party and they are going to have fun.

The guests drink. They drink water, beer, wine, coolers, shakes, anything they want, chilled or hot. They are in a garden that lays beautifully before an old two storied house surrounded by acres of thick forests and spells carved into ancient trees that protect the house and its master. There are also runes that make the house and its surrounding area like the garden private with no possibility of sounds or images captured from there. It is basically a fantastic place to have discreet fun and that is certainly what the host had planned. Some of the guests are looking eagerly towards the lone boy sitting in the tub in the middle of the garden and smile wickedly.

There are also a few stands and tables on which lay equipments of pleasure. There were vibrators, cock rings, gag rings, copious amount of lube, flavoured and unflavored and many things more. There were also sturdy chairs placed here and there in groupings of three of four for people to sit as well as a breeding bench to fuck someone. The bar that lay at one end of the arrangement was serving drinks to all the guests while the host sat in a chair, highest of the lot and looked on in pleasure. The men had been drinking for an hour or so and were requested to hold in their urine for hours prior to the party in the invitation. 

The host got up and a buzz went through the small crowd. The host, an older gent with cruel lips and brutal eyes, ran a hand through his scant white hair and pushed it back a bit before coming to stand before the boy, a teen, around 16 or 17, who was lying still in the tub as if it were a bed. The old man snapped his fingers once and the boy immediately got up to his knees, his thighs splayed and his head tipped back, his hands on his thighs in loose fists and his mouth open. The old man opened his pants and pulled out his cock. The boy’s eyes followed the movement and he licked his lips once. The old man started peeing on the boy, aiming for his open mouth and face. 

The boy gulped down a mouthful every now and then, but let most of the pee fall from his mouth onto his body and torn clothes. The urine smelled acrid, as if the old man had been holding it in for hours. His stream tapered off and he gave another snap of his fingers. The boy lunged forward and took the man’s cock in his mouth, licking it clean and drinking the few drops off its tip. The old man gave a grunt of satisfaction and stepped back and the boy shuffled back into the middle of the tub. The end of the tub had been closed with a stopper do that the little urine the man had peed on the boy now wet the floor of the tub.

The old man stepped back and gave a slight nod and all the other man started stepping forward till they were standing in a close circle around the tub with the boy in it, their cocks in their hands while they decided as to which part of the boy to lay claim to. One just started peeing, aiming at the boy’s face, almost trying to blind him with the strong jet of urine that smelled even worse that the old man’s had and looked really yellow. The other joined in, each dedicated to soak the boy in their waste and make him smell like a urinal for days. One with a big cock clicked his fingers at the boy and the immediately shuffled to him and took his peeing member into his mouth.

The man was still peeing, so the boy kept his mouth open for the urine to trickle out from the side while he moved the cock in and out of his mouth, sometimes letting it splash onto his face. Some of the others had stopped peeing when the boy moved fellate the peeing guy, but once they saw what he did, they pushed in to pee inside his mouth as well. By the time everyone was done, there was about a foot of yellow and very smelly pee in the tub and the boy was sitting in it, his swelling cock floating in the water. Not only the host and the guest had peed on him, but the bartenders and the few workers who moved the furniture about peed on the boy as well.

Someone pushed the boy so that he was lying in the cooling piss and then they left to have another round of drinks before the next part of the fun was to begin. After 15 minutes, the boy thoroughly soaked and shivering a bit in the yellow water that was seriously stinking up the place, the host came to him and ordered him to get out. Splashing urine all over the ground, the boy got out of the tub, dripping cold pee and then was ordered to stand some feet away near which a water hose was running. A man came over and took the hose to the boy, cleaning him with force so that he stepped this way and that due to the force of the water. The guests jeered on as he fell down once into the mud that had formed under him.

After the pee had been washed off him, he was dragged onto the middle of the chairs and breeding benches and placed there, shivering under the sun because the water had been really cold. One of the guests got up and took a hold of the torn tee that the boy was wearing and ripped it right off his body. He was pale and lean and moles doted his body as they did his face. There was hardly any hair on his chest and when they ripped his shorts, barely hanging on his slight frame, they saw that his pubes had been buzzed off. The man who had ripped his tee started fondling his cock that had gone down during the impromptu shower and it immediately started to harden. He pushed the boy to his knees right there and then and looked on with delight when his immediate reaction on being forced to his knees was open his mouth open wide.

He looked some more at the boy before him, his wide brown eyes that looked at him without any intent or will. _It_ was a doll, perfect for using and manhandling, just a fuck doll. He fed his hard cock to the open mouth and pushed in suddenly cutting off all access to air. The boy didn’t let out even one twitch, just sucking the cock in his mouth and swallowing around the obstruction in his throat. The man, who was very happy with the length of his penis, pulled his cock out and rammed it back in, setting up a quick rhythm while he skull fucked the boy roughly. Another man came up behind the boy, adjusted his hip so that his back was straight before dribbling some lube into his ass crack and starting to finger him. 

He was three fingers deep with the minute and soon put his cock into the boy’s tight little asshole. He gave deep thrusts that shoved the boy more into the cock into his mouth and everyone looked on while pulling on their cocks at the display. There was not one muscle that pushed against the rough treatment, one peep out of him to stop or to slow down. He just took it all beautifully and got everyone else that much excited to try out the new toy. Both the men fucking the boy came in him at the same time and the boy almost blacked out because the man in his mouth did not let him up easily.

He coughed and sputtered onto the grass while a hand guided him onto one of the breeding bench, strapping him in before he was put to use again. They ran a train on his ass and mouth, his face sticky with cum, his ass dripping with the others’ spend and the boy just took it and took. So many people fucked him that his stomach distended a bit, filled with the cum and urine. He himself came twice between the fucking without anyone laying a hand on his cock, and he was hard again as a big guy, with perhaps a feet long cock fucked his ass till it was gaping and squelching filthily.

The host was inside the house now, taking rest before dinner that would be held inside the house, letting his guests have their fill with his toy. There was another installment to tonight’s fun and the boy was gonna make beautiful noises then. They left the boy to dribble onto the grass, his body reeking of cum, urine and sweat and they chatted among themselves. Sometimes one would get up and go to the boy and pee on him before coming back, usually on his face, or fuck his sloppy ass or open mouth one more time. One kept spitting on the back of his neck, calling him a ‘filthy fucking whore’. Another put out his cigar on the boy’s hips with a hiss from the flesh.

The guests were getting meaner in their bid to get a reaction out of the boy when they were called in for dinner. Two men, not guests, shoved the hose into the boy’s asshole till all the cum came out. They also force fed him the water so that soon he was heaving all that cum he had eaten into the grass and leaving him empty and clean for the rest of the entertainment. The yellow of the pendant shone balefully in the evening light as they toweled him dry before tugging him towards the end of the house. Preparations had to be made to make him presentable again. There were some more guests coming soon after all, and they were not human at all.

The dinner was a success, the guests sitting in fluffy robes after having taken a light shower. Delicious food decorated the long table set before them and glasses and tumblers had to refilled quickly. Everyone ate their fill, drank till they were slurring their words a bit and sat back while the table was cleared off. The table was a strange construct. It was oval in shape and it dipped down in the middle that was covered by a retractable glass shelf that had held the dishes while they had dined. Dinner done, the shelf was pulled away and the guests were advised to push their chair back for a bit.

After everyone had seated themselves in accordance, the boy was pulled into the room, in three inch high heels, with a bustier that lay just below his nipples and blue silk panties, barrettes clipped onto his short hair on one side, clip on earrings hanging from his ears and makeup applied onto his face very badly so that he looked quite whorish. His hard cock pushed against the delicate elastic of his panties and strained the front of it with his pre-cum. Although no one could see it yet, he was also wearing a generously lubed plug that was fat and short and kept his asshole gaping from the gangbang he had just hours before.

He was pushed on teetering legs and pushed onto the table where he was ordered to get on his knees and hands in the dipped middle. His cheeks were blooming pink and his breath short. He looked like an absolute slut and eager to get fucked. The guests were wondering if they would have to climb the table this time when they heard the sharp clicks of heavy paws coming towards them. They turned as whole to the door and saw a massive dog step in the light of the dinning room. Some gasped. This was no ordinary dog. Its eyes were gleaming red and it’s fangs were supernaturally sharp and long. This was a were. 

Before the guest could scoot away in fear or to get to their weapons, the old man snapped his finger once again and the wolf jumped onto the table. It was growling faintly. It went up to the boy and licked his panty covered ass. The boy whimpered at that, his cock weeping so much pre cum that his panties were thoroughly soaked in the front was dripping a drop or two onto the table. The were nudged his nose into the boys panty and pushed it aside to lick at his plug filled ass with long swipes of his rough tongue. The boy was openly crying now and he looked absolutely debauched.

The guests were feeling aroused again at seeing such reaction on his face. They pissed on him and fucked him repeatedly and he didn’t make one sound and now this were, this dirty disgusting were who was better off dead was licking his ass and he was just about to come in his pretty little girl panties. One of the guests leaned forward, to do what, even he didn’t know, but the were gave a threatening growl towards him and made a show of his fangs while his claws drew lines on the surface of the wooden table. The man sat back and the were turned back after a moment to lick some more. He bathed the boy’s backside with his drool and the boy pressed his ass back into his face.

The were then put his teeth on the rim of the plug and swiftly pulled the plug away, letting it fall from his mouth before diving into the boy’s ass which was gaping wide, wide and let his tongue lick right into him. The boy gave a faint little scream at that, his head tipped forward onto his hands where his nails glimmered scarlet, the nailpolish shimmering in the light, his back bowed and his thighs open to let the were in easily. The were licked and licked till the boy came with a shout and fell down onto the table, weeping messily so that his badly applied makeup made him look completely filthy, his lipstick smeared all over the lower half of his face and tear tracks running through the eyeliner and makeup. Snot was smeared on the top of his lips and his mouth was open as he looked like he was in physical pain.

The were pushed at the boy’s hip till he turned over and this time swathed his face with his rough licks, his fat tongue catching on the boy’s lips so that every now and then he was licking his mouth and teeth as well. The were licked till his face was clean of the makeup and tears and snot and proceeded to make out with the boy, who kissed him back in return. The were kept pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth and the boys kept licking the tongue and the fangs he could reach, his hands encircling the were’s body while it’s massive cock drooled onto the boy’s stomach. Then the were would pull his head back and drool into the boy’s mouth and the boy would lick everything within reach.

The guests were already pulling on their cocks at this display when the host snapped his fingers again and the were stepped back from the boy with one last tongue flick. The boy was crying again. The were pushed at his legs till the boy lifted his ass a bit and then the were sunk his cock into the hole in one swift motion, punching out a loud gasp from the boy. The were was big, bigger than the men he had taken during the day and he let out sweet little moans when his ass burned at the rapid thrust of the were. The were’s face was over the boy’s again and soon they were kissing again, the boy’s face shining with drool and spit, his hands clutched onto the were’s fur and rubbing his hard cock into it.

They fucked for a few minutes till the boy started to make pained sounds. The guests could see why. The were was knotting the boy. The boy was almost screaming by the time the were was done knotting him, sobs jerking his body with equal force as the thrusts the animal gave the boy. The were tried to lick the tears away, but the boy was crying too much for the licking to do anything. It did not lessen the strength of the hold the boy had on the were’s fur. The knot has been massive, so it could talk anything from half an hour to three quarters of an hour for it to go down. Not that there was anything else to do, except to punch fist his loose boy cunt.

So the host encouraged the guests to give their one last cum shot into a glass cup and then had the boy drink it up while still knotted to the were. The were kept growling and snarling at the man who held the cup to the boy but it didn’t made any attempts to bite or harm anyone. It’s spelled pendant was red in colour and was hidden in the fur, but the shift did not lessen the hold of the spell controlling him one bit. The guests took their leave, wondering aloud where ever he found out such play things, and their host, Gerard Argent, just smiled enigmatically.

After the were’s knot swelled down, he was tazed till he shifted back into a human and then the boy and the were dragged to a cell and thrown onto the dirty mattress with the moldy blanket. After they closed the door, the were, who was named Peter Hale, came near the boy and looked him over, his mouth pressed into a thin line and his eyes filled with empathic pain and regret. Stiles, for the boy’s name was Stiles got caught in a hunt with Peter and this was all his fault. Stiles was, or at least used to be, his nephew Derek’s boyfriend. Gerard Argent, the host of the party where they had just played as playthings for him, put spells on Peter and Stiles, gaining complete control over them.

Peter was able to fight the spell a bit when he shifted from were to human, his wolf giving him scant minutes to realize how bad of a bind they were in. Stiles, Stiles never surfaced, his reactions to Peter in his wolf form quite possibly merely muscle memory from his time with Derek. Peter assumed that they played with animal form sometimes, hence his immediate reaction to Peter’s wolf body although he could not even get a raised heartbeat from Stiles in his human form. Peter pulled Stiles to him and wound his body around Stiles’s slight one. Just as once Derek had been his favourite, Stiles had been his favourite as well, his smarts and his uncanny ability to come save anyone as the last minute.

As he held the small boy to his chest, Peter wondered if someone was going to come save them too.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them three months, three fucking months to find Stiles and Peter. Chris was going near crazy and Derek was going almost feral in his anger and sheer inability to save Stiles each moment he was unaware where they were because they could not find out who had abducted the duo. And Scott, Scott was forced to make decisions that he would have never taken otherwise to save his best friend. The rest of the pack was equally anxious to get their pack mates and nothing seemed to go their way. That is until Chris stumbled upon an email from Kate to Gerard with details that made Chris scream for hours.

The takeover turned out very easy. Chris had gone to Kate, feigning his ignorance and asking for help from Kate to find Peter because he, as he informed Kate, wanted to punish Peter for daring to leave him and thus needed to be put down like the filthy little dog he was. Kate was initially resisting at first, but then decided to hell with it, the chance to see her brother kill off his so called animal of a ‘mate’ too good a thing to pass. So she took them to the house and just after passing the runes that had kept the place hidden from all eyes, magical or otherwise, Chris had killed off Kate with a crack of her neck. 

Next he had let all the pack in while breaking all the seals off with the help of Lydia and Deaton who had dared not refused to explicitly help in the face of Derek and Chris’s combined anger and Scott righteous condemnation. Armed with charms that kept the effects of wolfbane and the like non toxic on the weres, they descended on the house and Derek ripped out Gerard’s still beating heart out of his chest. Chris looked on without an ounce of pity on his face, a kind of savage happiness at the end of such an ugly souled man. They ran around looking for Peter and Stiles but could not find them, not even their scent. Derek let out a despairing roar at the thought that they were actually already dead when they heard a distant roar.

Roaring back and forth, they came to the half sunken house in which Peter and Stiles were being kept. With the help of a well placed spells, a good dozen of bullets and the sheer will of the pack they broke the door down and came to Peter, in his wolf form, standing guard over Stiles’s supine form. There had been shouts and yell of victories and happy voices. But then they saw the state of Stiles and Derek just about broke his hand punching the hard steel walls. Scott did not fare better, Isaac having to uncurl his hands to stop his claws from shredding them completely. Peter shifted back and could tell them enough for Deaton to get the spelled pendant off him.

As soon as the spell was put off, Peter clutched Chris to himself and actually started sobbing, big fat tears leaking into his beard for he was slowly going feral being so far away from his pack. Chris clung on to him with equal force and tried to sooth him down. Stiles though, he didn’t make any noise or showed any expression on his face. He made no move to move when Derek hugged him and when he tried to get Stiles out of his funk by snapping his fingers before his eyes, Stiles had turned and pulled Derek’s pants down and started sucking his cock before Peter could shout out a warning.

Derek pulled him away, and looked at his lover who was now staring at the world with glassy eyes that did not see nor feel, and Derek could feel his heart break. Deaton was called from the other house where he had been righting all the runes that kept the house hidden and asked, no, demanded that the spell be lifted off Stiles as well. When Deaton tried to pull the pendant away from Stiles, he started screaming loudly, his body folded on itself as he screamed ‘no’ over and over with a few ‘please’ here and there. Deaton told them that since the spells were different he would need to study some more to get it off Stiles.

So Derek bundled up Stiles against his chest and Chris pulled up Peter so that he could walk on his own and they returned home. The sheriff, who had lost most of his weight worried over Stiles cried clumsily while he tried to hug Stiles. When he saw Stiles’s glassy eyes and how he did not respond even a bit to his father’s presence, he cried even harder. Deaton was at the end of his rope as he had never seen such a potent reaction of that spell or its effect so long lasting. Derek was starting to really despair again. He did manage to bring back Stiles’ body but Stiles was locked away somewhere else.

Peter of course knew what the problem was, but how to tell the pack what had happened to Stiles without mentioning his part as well, coerced it might have been. But it seriously sucked for him to see Stiles like that, the Stiles who used to talk so much, so much noise even when he was silent, so alive, and now he was gone, locked up in his head, overcome by all that had happened to him and his belief that he would not be able to face his family and pack after what ‘he’ had done, stuck under a spell which he could not overthrow. It was a very Stiles way to think and Peter was sure that a lot of that was standing Deaton’s attempts to get the spell off Stiles. 

So Peter did what a good uncle would do. At first he told Chris, his heart in his mouth through the whole ordeal, convinced that Chris would just stand and walk away, disgusted at what Peter did, what he obviously was. Chris just hugged him and kept saying, ‘it was not your fault’ till Peter was sobbing out heartrending tears, his face pressed into Chris’s chest and burning in shame at what he had done to Stiles, how he was not strong enough to fight the spell, his relief that Chris did not walk away from him, his regret that he must tell all of that to Derek now to make him understand.

Derek took the news less stoically. Peter had though that Derek would punch him or hurt him for what he had done, but he just ended up hurting himself, hurling punched and things at the walls of his loft. At the end, he had curled up by the end of the couch, overcome and overwhelmed by everything Stiles had to go through. Peter’s hand tingled with the need to go and comfort Derek but he was apprehensive, till Derek reached out on his own and Peter had to clutch him to his heart and hold him near. There were more tears and Chris was always there to give support. And it seemed to help a little.

Derek asked Peter to tell Deaton everything in case it helped in removing the spell and Deaton listened on with an ashen face as Peter recounted everything again. Deaton tried some more variances, but none seemed to help. That is, till Derek remembered how Stiles had reacted to Peter in his wolf form. So the next time he went to the Stilinskis and saw Stiles sitting on his bed with his thousand miles stare, he shifted and climbed Stiles’s bed and lay by him with a slight huff. Derek hoped that maybe his wolf form would reach Stiles somehow and maybe he will return then, maybe.

When Stiles drew tentative fingers through Derek’s fur, he rumbled deep in his chest, both sad and angry and slid even closer to him. At that Stiles turned on his side and clamped his hands onto Derek’s fur and pushed his face into the heat of the body. Derek gave his naked knee a slight lick and lay back down. Stiles didn’t move from that spot for hours. Derek didn’t too. But Stiles didn’t let go of Derek either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Thanks for reading, the kudos and the comments! English is not my first language so please excuse the many mistakes.


End file.
